


Классический подход

by DevilSoul, fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Слишком много заботы для союзника, слишком мало контроля для подопечного; комплименты, озвученные без стеснения даже в присутствии других, случайные прикосновения, горевшие потом на коже, — всё это стало приятным наваждением.





	Классический подход

Каждый ресторан на верхних уровнях Корусанта пытался удивить своих гостей: приглашённые музыканты, интерактивные спектакли, огромные аквариумы над стеклянными потолками, открытые террасы с поющими фонтанами или, наоборот, закрытые куполы с особым видом воздуха с других планет. Место, в которое Юларен привёл Трауна на этот раз, отличалось уютом и спокойной обстановкой. Разнообразное меню включало несколько разделов с популярными блюдами разных рас, типичные скульптуры и картины которых украшали зал. Но Траун впервые не обращал внимание ни на окружение, ни на вкус еды. В голове всё ещё звучала песнь шепчущей птицы. Сытые и спокойные, они практически не издавали звуков, но нашёлся умелец с Нулла, приручивший пару особей. Низкий тон песни под аккомпанемент музыкальных инструментов завораживал. Жаль, представление показывали лишь один раз. Если бы не Юларен, билетов было бы вообще не достать. Траун ценил подобные жесты, выражая искреннюю благодарность, но этого казалось недостаточно.

Отложив приборы, он скользнул взглядом по залу и остановился на чужих руках, расслабленно лежавших на подлокотниках кресла. Их столик располагался в отдалении от других, рядом с великолепным панорамным окном. Юларен сидел лицом к главному входу, только смотрел совсем не на него, по привычке контролируя обстановку.

— Вас что-то беспокоит, — без вопросительной интонации обратился он к Трауну и слегка наклонил голову. — До сих пор не сказали им?

Отношения с однокурсниками не сложились с самого начала. Теперь им точно не стоило знать, что Траун уже получил звание лейтенанта. Желательно, вплоть до выпуска.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Юларен. — Этих заносчивых аристократов не берут нахрапом.

Траун нахмурился. Несмотря на все занятия с Илаем, оставалось ещё множество выражений общегалактического, которых он не знал. Юларен правильно истолковал его реакцию и мгновенно пояснил:

— Не всё сразу, лейтенант. Вам будет гораздо проще, когда вы разберётесь в природе их отношений. Каждая связь, увлечение или круг общения — возможная слабость.

— Тогда какой смысл иметь всё это сейчас?

— Как бы парадоксально ни звучало, чтобы не чувствовать себя слабым. Чем выше статус, тем более одинок человек. Не все с этим справляются, им нужна поддержка. Но доподлинно неизвестно, кого подпустил ближе: верного соратника или будущего убийцу.

Никто не говорил с Трауном так прямо и открыто. Он дорожил этим и старался не разочаровать Верховное командование. Пусть негласные правила Империи и политические интриги ещё оставались загадкой, однако лица собеседников для него всегда говорили больше, чем слова.

Илай слегка краснел и опускал уголки губ, когда волновался; хмурился, читая очередное пособие, и поджимал губы, пытаясь быть вежливым и не засмеяться от слова с неправильным произношением. Траун потом смотрел переводы того, что он озвучивал, и ни капли не обижался. Лица однокурсников выражали презрение и недовольство: они морщились, фыркали, развязно ухмылялись после очередных шепотков за спиной, выразительно выгибали брови и прикрывали глаза, словно общение с иномирцем было им в тягость. Иногда их фразы даже удавалось предсказать. И был Юларен. Спокойный, рассудительный и опасно-открытый. Траун читал его, но не знал вовсе. Таким и должен был быть безопасник — сочетание контроля над собой и скрытой угрозы. Траун видел выгоду в их сотрудничестве, как и будущий потенциал для службы. Но всё равно что-то упускал.

— Это почти как подготовка к военной кампании, — сказал Юларен, вновь увлекая в диалог. — Назовите мне некоторые фамилии.

Выполнив просьбу, Траун с интересом услышал о предполагаемой дружбе между определёнными людьми.

— Вы правы. — Вряд ли это было простой случайностью. — Девять из десяти. Хотя у некоторых весьма натянутые отношения.

Юларен добавил, что для большинства из них уже подготовлены места, поэтому круг общения заранее определён. Лишь единицы противились подобному раскладу.

— Не все семьи мне известны. Некоторые догадки построены на ваших рассказах об учебном процессе. — Он смотрел серьёзно, но в уголках его глаз появились морщинки, словно он сдерживал улыбку. — Тактическое мышление применимо не только на поле боя. Уверен, однажды вы освоите все нюансы запутанных человеческих отношений.

Спорить было глупо. Особенно сейчас, когда Юларен отвёл взгляд в сторону. На него периодически накатывало: могло ли быть так, что только Траун замечал эту усталость, хорошо скрываемую по долгу службы?

Вокруг них вдруг засуетились официанты. В зале приглушили свет, а на столах зажгли свечи.

— Вам понравилось представление? — Лицо напротив в полумраке казалось на десяток лет моложе. Юларен хоть и был старше, Траун находил его компанию самой желанной.

— Да. Даже жаль, что оно не такое длинное, как «Кровавая луна».

— О, та самая. 

Опера с загадочными убийствами в закрытой школе держала в напряжении до конца первого акта, потом они с Юлареном вычислили виновного и просто наслаждались хорошо поставленными голосами. Конфликт между героями нарастал, но во время самой печальной сцены, когда главная пара убила друг друга, зал взорвался аплодисментами, где-то раздался смех и даже свист. И если про безрассудство влюблённых Траун знал не понаслышке, — близкое знакомство со Скайуокером обязывало, — то реакция зала показалась странной. Траун наклонился над столом, чтобы задать вопрос, который не озвучил ещё тогда.

— Полковник, в последнем действии сын коменданта и дочь кухарки покончили с собой. Почему зал так радостно отреагировал на столь трагические события?

— Вы особый кадет, занимающий особое положение по приказу Императора. — Юларен впервые настолько осторожно подбирал слова. — И вы прекрасно понимаете причину, по которой однокурсники относятся к вам _не так_.

— Всему виной ксенофобия? Союз человека и тви'лечки был зрителям настолько омерзителен?

— Не только. Существует много предубеждений и условностей, что уходят корнями глубоко в прошлое, а корусантская публика с трудом принимает перемены. Так было всегда.

Юларен поинтересовался, будет ли Траун десерт, и после отрицательного ответа, помолчав с минуту, тихо заговорил:

— Ещё во время обучения я сбегал из казарм, чтобы встретиться с одним зелтронцем. Каждый раз отец приходил в бешенство и ставил дополнительные патрули, однако делал этим только хуже. Более продуманные пути отхода, осознанный риск, чувство безнаказанности и тайна, разделённая на двоих. — Юларен едва заметно улыбнулся. — С возрастом, конечно, считаешь эти поступки всё более глупыми, но вспоминаешь с теплотой. Лично у меня никогда не было предрассудков касательно других рас.

— Где он теперь, тот зелтронец? — спросил Траун с искренним интересом.

— Погиб на задании в Неизведанных регионах, когда вскоре после выпуска мы прочёсывали Внешнее кольцо. Пираты.

— Жаль, — сказал Траун, но внутри всё перевернулось от мысли, что Юларен мог погибнуть там же.

Существ в ресторане осталось немного. Огни космопорта за окнами горели ярче стоящих на столах свечей. Сама архитектура Корусанта, честная по-своему, определяла статус местного жителя или гостя по тому, на какой уровень он мог подняться — было в этом какое-то извращённое очарование.

Повисшая уютная тишина нарушалась только негромким смехом с другого конца зала.

— Прислать за вами транспорт? — Юларен жестом показал, чтобы им принесли счёт.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Траун. Прощаться так рано не входило в его планы. — У вас есть что-нибудь для меня?

— Пара дел. Это не срочно.

— И всё же я бы взглянул.

Расплатившись за ужин, они вызвали воздушное такси и уже через четверть часа поднялись в личные покои Юларена. Трауну нравились подобные вечера. Они садились в мягкие широкие кресла перед низким стеклянным столиком, на котором лежали дела специально для гостя. Юларен не разбирался в искусстве на том уровне, чтобы оценить группировки, занимавшиеся контрабандой. Как связаны между собой разные авторы, какие истории и легенды объединяли похищенные работы — эти дела считались бы недостойными внимания, если бы за ними не стояли целые мафиозные группы, желающие разнообразить интерьер в логове. Или сделать подарок наследникам, что ценили искусство.

К тому же Траун мог изучить улики свежим взглядом и подметить детали, на которые не обратили внимание в первый раз. Юларен никогда не настаивал на этой помощи, но и не отказывался от неё.

— ...эти узоры. — Траун провёл пальцем по экрану датапада, увеличивая кадр с наружных камер наблюдения.

— Запись смазанная. Мы думаем, это забрак.

— Нет. Видите, линии складываются в изображение птицы? Такой рисунок характерен для другой расы. Это деваронец.

— Крифф. Значит, клан Фрейса уже здесь. — Забрав пад, Юларен свернул запись и быстро продиктовал сообщение, а потом словно очнулся. — Спасибо за помощь. Моё предложение о должности в ИСБ всё ещё в силе.

Траун только отрицательно качнул головой.

— Что ж, уже поздно, вам пора, лейтенант.

Ему же не показалась эта вопросительная интонация?

— Вэнто предупреждён о возможной задержке. Улечу сейчас и только потревожу коменданта, который непременно выйдет меня встретить. — Траун повёл плечами, поймав внимательный взгляд Юларена. — Могу я остаться?

— Конечно, — ответил тот без заминки. — Спальня в вашем распоряжении. Вы знаете, где всё необходимое.

— А вы?

— Много работы.

Он делал так не в первый раз: оставлял гостя в своих покоях, словно тот имел полное право здесь находиться, когда только пожелает, а сам либо засиживался в кабинете, либо улетал на базу ИСБ — хотя скорее сбегал туда. 

— Юларен, вам неприятно моё общество? — прямо спросил Траун.

— Я когда-нибудь давал повод так думать?

— Наш союз одобрил Палпатин.

— Но не он был его инициатором. — В интонациях проскользнуло что-то странное.

До этого момента Траун отгонял мысли о своих мотивах, но ощущение, словно он мог бы когда-нибудь назвать это место «домом», прибавило решительности.

— Я благодарен за всё, что вы для меня сделали. Но теперь мне этого мало.

Юларен удивлённо приподнял брови, перестав складывать листы флимси в идеальную стопку.

— Не знаю, по какой причине вы выбрали именно меня и почему это до сих пор не закончилось. Но ваши слова, взгляды и определённые знаки внимания… — Траун поднялся с кресла и шагнул к небольшому окну с не таким шикарным, но всё же прекрасным видом на город. — Мне нетрудно определить чужой интерес. И мы могли бы и дальше делать вид, что ничего из ряда вон не происходит, однако совсем недавно я стал прислушиваться к тому, что говорят вокруг.

Радиальные улицы внизу складывались в замысловатый узор. Трауну хотелось остаться в этом месте и рядом с этим человеком, поэтому он продолжил:

— Бесчисленные разговоры, шепотки. Так много грязи. Они думают, я не замечаю. И пусть мне не совсем понятны их мотивы, но я не глухой. — Он сделал паузу. — Сначала я был растерян. Нарушение субординации и неуставные отношения...

— Мы в разных структурах, лейтенант, — заметил Юларен хриплым голосом.

— Да. — Обернувшись, Траун подошёл к нему ближе. — Поэтому я продолжал слушать о том, как отдаюсь вам на любой пригодной для этого поверхности. Как опускаюсь перед вами на колени и показываю всю возможную старательность с помощью рук и языка.

Лицо напротив стало совершенно нечитаемым, однако шумный вздох — вряд ли равнодушная реакция.

— Вас это оскорбило? — ровно спросил Юларен. Вопреки внешнему спокойствию он смотрел так, что Трауну захотелось продолжить длинный список чужих фантазий.

— Нет. Скорее помогло понять.

Он шагнул ближе и положил ладонь на щёку Юларена, слегка приподняв его лицо.

Слишком много заботы для союзника, слишком мало контроля для подопечного; комплименты, озвученные без стеснения даже в присутствии других, случайные прикосновения, горевшие потом на коже, — всё это стало приятным наваждением. Траун не представлял, как выразить чувства словами, чтобы Юларен не оттолкнул его. Но тот, похоже, не собирался этого делать: едва заметно повернул голову так, что тёплое дыхание скользнуло по обнажившемуся запястью.

— Это простая людская зависть. Но если хотите знать моё мнение, вы и правда весьма старательны, за что бы ни взялись. — Юларен мягко улыбнулся, и от одной этой попытки разрядить обстановку внутри разлилось тепло, словно пушистая кисточка на конце хвоста вуламандры пощекотала низ живота.

— И чего же вы хотите? — Сказав это, Юларен накрыл своей ладонью его. — Сейчас.

Честность за честность?

— Вас.

Молчание между ними стало густым и вязким. Юларен откинулся на спинку, уходя от прикосновения, но руку не отнял и потянул на себя, вынудив Трауна забраться к нему на колени. Они не отводили глаз друг от друга. Ладони Трауна легли на плечи Юларена, а тот в свою очередь опустил руки на его бёдра и погладил поверх ткани.

— Если вы чувствуете себя обязанным, то есть другие способы выразить признательность.

— Я не отказываюсь от своих слов.

— Если у чиссов так заведено продолжать деловое партнёрство…

— Нет. — Траун с беззлобной ухмылкой сократил расстояние между их лицами. — Вы мне приятны. Очень.

От первого прикосновения перехватило дыхание. Прохладные губы Юларена оказались мягче, чем на вид. Траун никак не ожидал столь пылкого ответа и того, насколько это будет приятно. Он ослабил поцелуй только через пару минут, чтобы отдышаться, и спросил, всё так же глядя в глаза:

— Почему вы молчали?

— Я вижу в вас потенциал, — начал Юларен, прислонившись затылком к высокой спинке кресла. — Вижу будущее, в которое вы поведёте за собой флот. Зачем отвлекаться на чужие желания?

От горечи в его голосе стало не по себе.

— Вы опоздали, — обронил Траун. — Я уже ищу любую возможность, чтобы сбежать к вам.

Низкий смех Юларена отозвался дрожью:

— Если ждёте извинений, — сказал он с вызовом, — вы их не получите.

— Пусть так.

Синие пальцы, резко выделявшиеся на фоне белоснежного кителя, ловко расстегнули его. Наконец коснувшись обнажённой кожи, Траун непроизвольно шумно вздохнул. Казалось, что в комнате засбоил климат-контроль, повысив температуру на несколько градусов. Юларен ничуть не облегчал ситуацию — скользил ладонями по стандартной кадетской форме, явно нарочито медленно отыскивая крепление за креплением. Траун нетерпеливо подался вперёд, прижавшись всем телом, и возобновил поцелуй. Хотелось больше, сильнее, чтобы расстояния между ними совсем не осталось.

Юларен целовал шею и грудь, придерживая спину, не давая Трауну упасть — от этой заботы вело не хуже, чем от тёплых губ, горячего дыхания на коже и нетерпеливых распаляющих прикосновений. Хотелось довериться, не думать, отдаться странному спокойствию, разливавшемуся по телу вместе с возбуждением.

«Личный агент по безопасности», — усмехнулся своим мыслям Траун и резко выдохнул от лёгкого укуса в шею, откидывая голову, чтобы дать больше доступа. Растительность на лице Юларена раздражала кожу, делая её как будто тоньше, ещё чувствительнее. Ощущения настолько захватили, что Траун не сразу заметил, как ему приспустили брюки, и замер, когда Юларен вдруг широко лизнул собственную ладонь. Он соединил их члены, провёл по всей длине, стараясь обхватить плотнее, и прошептал на ухо, как чертовски красиво они смотрелись вместе. Взгляд сам собой скользнул вниз; контраст кожи разного цвета и правда выглядел интригующе.

А потом Юларен как-то провернул кисть, что все мысли просто вылетели. Траун придерживал одной рукой его за голову, перебирал густые волосы на затылке, не позволяя отстраниться. Когда он пытался бёдрами податься навстречу, те дрожали, а движения Юларена становились рваными. Он осыпал шею Трауна беспорядочными поцелуями, поднимался от ключиц снова к губам, чтобы утянуть в долгий поцелуй, лишающий воздуха. Удовольствие от этого было только острее. И как бы ни хотелось продолжать так и дальше, этот медленный темп просто сводил с ума. Траун мягко начал перехватывать инициативу, чтобы быстрее приблизить их к разрядке. Накрыл своей ладонью руку Юларена и качнулся вперед, увеличив нажим и темп. Прикусывая кожу у основания шеи, покружил пальцами вокруг сосков и легко царапнул, больше обозначив, чем причинив боль. И Юларен не сдержался — застонал в голос. Да так низко и чувственно, что пришлось заткнуть его поцелуем, лишь бы самому продержаться ещё немного. Словно в отместку тот убрал руку с их членов, чтобы в следующую секунду коснуться уже только Трауна, второй — взвесил мошонку в ладони, дотянулся до чувствительного входа и обвёл его пальцем, не проникая, но этого стало достаточно.

— Ктах! — Сдавленное ругательство вырвалось прежде, чем протяжный удивлённый стон. Оргазм на пару секунд выбил Трауна из реальности, но за это время его уже уложили боком поверх разгорячённого тела.

— Скажи ещё что-нибудь, — хриплым шёпотом попросил Юларен, отдрачивая теперь себе быстро и немного грубо. Завораживающе.

Траун хотел помочь, но его руки мягко отстранили, поэтому он опустил голову на подставленное плечо и сбивчиво выдыхал на ухо на родном языке, что и как бы он сделал в следующий раз их близости. Пусть Юларен и не понимал слов, но по интонации должен был понять, что Траун настроен решительно. На что бы то ни было. И когда он после пылкой тирады поцеловал Юларена за ухом, тот со стоном кончил, прикрыв головку ладонью, чтобы не запачкать их ещё больше.

Они пару минут не шевелились, растягивая послеоргазменную негу. Никому не хотелось нарушать уютное молчание. Юларен потянулся за своей рубашкой и вытер ей сначала Трауна, а потом и себя. Тот отклонился, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, и новая волна жара прокатилась по расслабленному телу.

У Юларена разгладилась складка между бровей, на губах появилась более мягкая улыбка, глаза, полные обожания, чуть прикрылись. Лицо выражало абсолютное удовольствие и открытость. Возбуждённый восторг захлестнул с головой — Траун наконец _увидел_ его. И Юларен с притворной обречённостью принял ещё один поцелуй.

Теперь Траун знал, ради чего сам мог пойти на глупости.


End file.
